The objective of our research is to provide a detailed biochemical explanation of the role of host cell proteins in the replication of virus phi X174 DNA. Mutants of the host bacterium have been isolated that exhibit temperature-sensitive DNA synthesis. The effects of these host cell mutations on phi X174 DNA replication are being examined in detail, both in vivo and in vitro.